League of Souls
by dawnofme
Summary: Part IV of my Vamp!Buffy Series. Andra shows up in Sunnydale. Wolfram and Hart want Andra on their side and will go to any lengths to make that happen. A 2nd house guest causes a rift between Spike & Buffy, but a centuries old love enlightens them.
1. Chapter One: OutofTowner

_A/N: This is the fourth and final part of my Vamp!Buffy series that started with __Unreal Together__, continued with __Soul Survivors__ with an extra story about Torch/Andra called __Torchair Air Eideadh__. I recommend reading all three stories before reading this one. Not all of these stories are posted here. To find them, please click on my name to get to my profile and a link to my livejournal website. _

_Thanks to my betas: Mabel, Slaymesoftly and Tanit._

**League of Souls**

**Chapter One**: Out-of-Towner

"You can stop glaring at me like that," Faith said with a roll of her eyes, her sword swinging loosely at her side.

"No, I really can't," Buffy said, as she walked beside Spike.

Buffy knew that he was just as annoyed with Faith as she was, but he stared straight ahead and didn't get involved with the conversation. After months of working with Faith, Buffy told herself that she should be used to her no nonsense ways. They didn't patrol together as a group often. Faith preferred to work alone and Buffy and Spike were happy to patrol on the other side of town most nights.

"Look, I'm sorry if I killed the last vamp too fast to suit you." Faith shrugged. "I don't have the blood lust like I used to. It's a job, you know, and I just wanted to get it done."

"Yeah, well, stop being such a hog with the baddies. It's just a job for you, but Spike and I have to get our violence in somehow."

"Let it go, pet," Spike finally said with a smirk. "The witch is probably waiting for her back at the house. I'd be in a hurry to get back to you, if you were waiting there."

Faith started to speak, stuttered and then fell silent. Buffy gazed at Spike and shook her head at him. How he always managed to know what was going on with everyone still amazed her. When they were around the others, he was usually quiet, but he paid attention. Faith and Willow had been doing the _are we together_ dance since Spike, Buffy and Giles had gotten back from England, but because Faith closed off her emotions so well, Buffy would have never guessed that Faith was so invested in the relationship.

Spike got ahead of them and took the steps to the porch two at a time. He held the door open for them, Faith going in first.

"Yo, that's getting old, man. Even if I wasn't the strongest woman on earth, I could open a door by myself."

"Didn't do it for you," Spike answered back with a sneer.

Buffy reached up and gave him a quick peck on the cheek as she went by.

"And do you guys have to be all over each other all the time?" Faith asked peevishly.

"I think it's kind of cute," Willow said from the living room.

Spike grunted as he took the swords from the girls and kicked the weapons chest open. He tossed them in and let the lid clap shut.

"You _would_ think so," Faith said, brushing past Willow on her way to the couch.

With a steaming mug of tea, Giles entered the living room. "Any luck with that vamp nest?"

"Yep. There were only seven of them, not twelve, but we got them all," Faith said as she put her arm across the sofa and behind Willow. "So what now?"

Buffy stood just inside the living room with Spike at her back, watching the exchange, and couldn't help but feel jealous of how well the watcher and slayer worked together.

Giles sat down and took a sip of his tea before saying, "Now we keep an eye on the news and hope that the reports of missing women stop coming in."

"I still think something is off about all this," Spike said. "Vampires rarely care what color hair their dinners have."

"You keep saying that, but they're all turning up with wounds on their necks and all the blood drained from their bodies," Giles said with a slow shake of his head. "What do you think, Buffy?"

She shifted from one foot to the other and shrugged. They'd started taking notice of the serial killings after the sixth one was reported. The other five had happened in another city, but the sixth had happened in Sunnydale. A blonde co-ed had gone missing from the college and her body turned up a few days later at one of the cemeteries. And like the other victims, she'd been draped over a tombstone, her neck torn open and her blood drained.

A week later, another blonde victim turned up dead across town at a second cemetery. They took interest after that and assumed that it was a vampire. But, Spike had commented early on that he thought something didn't smell right about the whole thing. Buffy said, "The ones we dusted tonight didn't seem to know what we were talking about, but it's not like they could be relied on to tell the truth. Still, I trust Spike's instincts. Even if a vampire was getting very selective in his meal choices, why would he hold on to the body for days?"

"Someone needs to have a look at that last body. I'm betting it's not even a vampire that did this," said Spike.

"What do you think, Giles?" Faith asked. "The last victim is probably still at the morgue. I could get in there, no problem."

With excitement lighting up her face, Willow stood. "I'll go with you. I can distract the employees while you slip in the back and—"

"Slow down," Faith said. "I won't be going until the morning and there's no way you're going with me."

Willow's bottom lip came out. "Why not?"

"I told you; I'm not Buffy. I do better when I'm alone."

Giles was just getting up, ready to make a hasty retreat from the upcoming battle when the front door swung open. Xander stepped in, jiggled his keys when he saw the group congregated in the living room and gave them all a lopsided grin.

"I have returned with our young charge."

Dawn rushed past Xander and started to climb the stairs.

"Hey, Niblet! Don't run off so fast." Spike went to the stairs and called up. "Come down here and tell us how the dance was."

"You wanna know how the dance was?" the teen asked as she descended the steps. "I'll tell you how it was. Freaking embarrassing."

Buffy rolled her eyes and wished she could follow Giles and leave the room. The Watcher said good night and disappeared up the stairs while Dawn stood in the hall, tapping a blue-heeled foot on the hardwood floor. Dawn allowed Spike to guide her to the living room where she flopped down on the chair that Giles had vacated, the scent of expensive French perfume lingering in the air.

"I don't see why Rodney couldn't have taken me home." Dawn directed her complaint at Faith.

Faith took a deep breath, but just stared at her, affecting a bored look. Buffy sat on the arm of the chair opposite Spike and patted Dawn's shoulder.

She looked up at Buffy. "When you were in high school, Mom didn't make you wait for some adult to pick you up."

"I didn't go to a lot of dances in high school. I was busy trying to keep Sunnydale safe," she told her sister bluntly. "I'm glad Xander was there to pick you up."

Xander put his arms out defensively as Dawn glared at him. "Don't look at me. I just do what I'm told."

Spike gave her the third degree about what her date did and didn't do and when Dawn couldn't take it anymore, she got up in a huff and went to her room. They jumped when her door slammed, but they all grinned at each other.

"Well, it's getting late," Xander said, "and I've got to be on site early. You ready, Wills?"

"Yeah."

Faith grabbed her hand and kept Willow from getting up. "Just a minute."

The intense look between them was everyone's cue to leave. Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and led him towards the kitchen. They heard Xander telling them that he'd just wait outside in the car for Willow. The refrigerator's motor kicked in as they passed it; she gazed longingly at it but as hungry as she was for a bit of blood, she wanted out of the house even more.

Spike gently shut the back door and followed her down the porch steps. Buffy leaned back against his chest when he came from behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"The night is still young for us vamps," he murmured into her ear. "How about we go see what other trouble might be brewing and get in a spot of violence before we turn in?"

Looking up at the stars in the crisp and cloudless sky, Buffy nodded. "Sounds like a plan. Although the pickings have been slim lately. I doubt we'll find a demon or vampire that's out and about."

"Buffy!" Xander called as he threw open the back door. "There's a vampire at the door and she's insisting that we invite her in."

Spike arched an eyebrow. "Didn't know they delivered violence to your door now."

Xander let them go first and by the time they got to the front door, Faith was brandishing a stake.

"You're not a very bright vamp, are you?" the Slayer was saying. "You can't get in, but I have great aim with a stake and it can get out."

Spike gripped Faith's wrist just as she went to toss the stake and Buffy said, "Stop!" Then she addressed the vampire. "What are you doing here?"

"It took me forever to get here, and yet you keep me standing at the door." The vampire clucked and shook her head. "Americans are so rude."

Spike chuckled, even as he fought with Faith to keep a hold on her wrist. Buffy folded her arms across her chest. "Someone invite Andra in."

Faith got free of Spike, glared at Buffy and pointed, "You're just going to invite—wait, Andra? Come in."

"You must be Faith, the current slayer," the amused vampire said in her faint but evident Scottish accent, as she stepped over the threshold and looked Faith up and down.

"You didn't answer Buffy's question," Spike said.

Andra took her time looking around the entry hall while Xander, Willow and Faith gawked at her. Then Andra grinned and stepped in to the living room with the gang following at her heels. "I'm taking a holiday."

"Have a seat," Buffy said. "I thought you said you'd never fly in an airplane."

"Still haven't. I hitched a ride on a boat with a bunch of BMWs and then I took my time sightseeing across America."

Giles came into the room, his jaw ticking, and eyed her. "We were wondering where you disappeared to."

"Hmph! Your cousin's the one that suggested I take an extended holiday."

~ * ~ * ~

A slight breeze had picked up as Buffy and Spike walked along the path through Restfield Cemetery. Being close to dawn, dew had formed over the grass and Buffy didn't want to get her shoes wet, so they'd kept to walking on the concrete. They hadn't found one thing to kill and she was getting restless.

"We should head back, I think," she said, disappointed.

Spike groaned but changed directions with her. "The basement isn't big enough for three, you know."

"Yeah. We'll have to come up with a different arrangement tomorrow."

"Good," he said, grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss. "I want you all to myself and I don't think I could stand to keep my hands off you for too long."

"You're going to have to wear something when you go to bed, you know." Buffy traced a finger over his shirt and slowly blinked.

"Oh, don't remind me." When her hand dipped into his jeans, he tried to step away. "Now don't start that. I'm already feeling the frustration without any teasing from you."

She glanced over her shoulder and then blinked again as she pulled him close. "Your old crypt is still empty. There's no bed or anything, but…" She shrugged.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the crypt. "Since when do we need a bed?"

"We don't have much time before sunrise."

"We'll make the most of it."

They broke out into a run and shoved the door open together. The place looked different without all of Spike's things, and she made a remark about it. He placed his coat over their favorite sarcophagus and they rushed to shed their clothes.

"You're the only possession that means anything to me." He hopped onto the sarcophagus, holding his hands out to her in invitation.

Just thinking about the claim caused the marks on her neck to tingle. "I _am _yours," she whispered.

Spike pulled her on top of him, nuzzled her neck and playfully said through a growl, "Mine, mine, mine."


	2. Chapter Two: Serial Killers Come to You

**League of Souls**

**Chapter Two**

Serial Killers Come to You

Spike admired Buffy's swaying hips as he followed her up the basement stairs. Sticking to their normal routine in the late afternoon, they headed for the kitchen to get their first meal of the day. The fading light filtered through the tightly shut blinds on both the back door and the kitchen window. Tiny streams of dust-filled light hit the floor, but the vampires were used to it and had learned to navigate around them like thieves avoiding laser beams to get to a bank vault.

"Sit," Buffy said. "I'll get it today."

He sat at the small island bar and followed her every move with his eyes. Graceful and getting more powerful by the day, Buffy had really come to terms with her lot in life – or undead life – and he couldn't imagine existing without her. He still ached for the loss of her life, but he tried not to show it, for her sake. Once the blood was in mugs and heating up in the microwave, Buffy sat down with him to wait.

"What's with all the intense staring?" she asked.

"Just love to watch you, is all."

They sat a few inches apart, locked in a heated gaze until the microwave beeped. They stood up at the same time.

"I'll get it, love."

Buffy went with him to the microwave and opened the door. "You're always taking care of me. Let me take care of you sometimes." Before she could get her hands on the mugs, Spike wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. She turned in his arms and hugged him back, letting out a soft sigh. Spike brushed his lips against her cheek before capturing her lips for a soft kiss. As the kiss deepened, the grip they had on each other tightened. Buffy broke it off and smiled at him. "I'm really hungry."

"Me too." Then he hugged her again before letting her go and saying, "I'll get the mugs."

"I can get them." Then she laughed and stepped out of his way. "No wonder Faith calls us sickly sweet and gags at us."

She stared at him over her mug as she took a sip. He tipped his cup back, downed the contents in four long gulps and then watched her drain her mug. After taking the mug from her, he went to the sink to wash them out.

"She'd better get used to it or I'll have to buy her some sick bags."

The sound of Buffy's laughter was music to his ears, but he liked it even more when she stood behind him and put her arms around him. Even after he put the mugs on the rack to dry, they stayed there with Buffy at his back.

"Domestic bliss," Andra said as she came from the basement. "It's just how I imagined you two would be."

With a soft smile on her face, Buffy pointed to the refrigerator. "There's plenty of blood, if you're hungry."

"Maybe later. I'd like to wash up first. Where's the shower?"

"Upstairs to the left," Spike answered. "Can't miss it."

"Thanks," said Andra, walking away.

Buffy called after her, "There's fresh towels in the hall closet." With an impish grin, she turned to Spike. "What do you think? We might have fifteen minutes or more."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Spike raised a suggestive eyebrow and followed Buffy to the basement.

They hadn't even gotten their shirts off when there was a knock on their door in the basement at the bottom of the stairs.

"Bugger."

Spike plopped down on the leather couch and picked up the remote as Buffy tugged her shirt down and opened the door.

Giles peered into the room. "Is Andra here?"

"She's upstairs, in the bathroom," Buffy said, opening the door wider. "Come in."

"Thank you. I did want to have a talk with you both about her." Spike had a feeling he knew what Giles was going to say. He put his arm around Buffy as she sat next to him and they waited for Giles to grab a chair from the corner and sit across from the couch. "We need to keep an eye on Andra."

"Why?" Buffy asked. "What has she done?"

"Well, even though the Council decided to look the other way with the death of Travers, they can't turn a blind eye to the vigilante justice that she's so fond of."

Spike frowned at Giles. "Why the hell not? So what if she's offing humans? They happen to be the worst of the worst and I'm sure everyone is happy to see them gone."

"Yes, but it's not our duty to rid the world of humans, as bad as some of them may be. There is a procedure, a system. If we circumvent the system, we are no better than the demons we hunt."

"But Andra told me that she only goes after the ones that go free after being on trial. Or if she catches someone in the act," Buffy said.

Giles shook his head. "We can't have her doing that. Her ways are a big security threat and could cause the Watcher's Council a lot of grief if she's ever found out."

Spike stood up and glared at Giles. "That's rubbish. Andra has never claimed to be a part of the Council and she can do as she damn well pleases."

Giles got to his feet and stood his ground. "She's a vampire, killing humans. If she continues along that path, Faith will be instructed to go after her."

They both turned to stare at Buffy as she doubled over in laughter. "That's the stupidest thing I ever heard. First of all, Andra is her own person – or vampire – and nothing we do or say is going to stop her. Second, Faith is her own person. She doesn't take orders well, and I sincerely doubt she'd tried to dust Andra just because the Council sicced her on the souled vampire."

With a snicker, Spike nodded in agreement. "More than that, Faith might just sign up to hunt down the bastards with Andra."

"Can't you just convince Aida to back off on this?" asked Buffy.

"My cousin has a job to do. I won't ask her to bend the rules."

"So all that travel and work we did in London was for nothing?" Spike grumbled.

"How can you say that?" Giles asked incredulously. "They aren't trying to kill Buffy and not only are they leaving Faith alone, they're paying her a wage."

"Yeah, but they're still trying to run things," Buffy said softly.

They all looked up when they heard a door slam above and Dawn yelled, "I'm home!"

Just as the three in the basement were climbing the stairs, Dawn said, "Um, guys? Why is there a stranger in the house?"

Spike felt equal parts pride and sadness at Dawn's reaction to the _stranger_ in the house, as Dawn looked up the staircase with her hand on the door, ready to bolt. Pride that she was always careful and sad that she always had to be careful. Buffy stepped forward and explained.

"This is Andra. She got here last night after you went to bed." Buffy turned to Andra as she cleared that last steps and stood with a towel wrapped around her head. "Andra, this is my little sister Dawn."

Andra removed the towel, her wet, auburn hair tumbling down her back. "Little! She's at least a head taller than you."

That made Dawn smile, until Giles went past her and up the stairs, shaking his head and mumbling under his breath.

"Don't mind the watcher," Andra said jovially. "I don't think he likes me very much."

"Well, I like you," Dawn said, still staring off after Giles and then she smiled at Andra. "I've heard a lot about you."

"All bad, I hope?" Andra said with a raised brow as she glanced at Buffy.

Buffy grinned at her. "Of course not."

It suddenly got awkwardly silent.

"Hey, Niblet, you must be hungry," Spike said. "Why don't you put your backpack away and I'll make you a snack."

Dawn shrugged. "Okay. Do we have any cookies left?"

A few minutes later, they were all in the kitchen, the three vampires watching Dawn dunk her cookies in milk and making her very uncomfortable, when Faith came in through the kitchen door. Spike instinctively wrapped his arms around Buffy to shield her from any sunlight that might come in, but the sun was low in the sky and the back of the house was shaded.

Faith placed a small ice chest on the counter.

"Scored you guys some of the good stuff while I was at the hospital." She pulled out the plastic packets of blood and put them in the fridge.

"So what's the verdict?" Spike asked, letting go of Buffy and leaning on the island counter.

"Definitely not a vampire. Too messy. And I'm thinking not a werewolf or other demon, because the wounds aren't messy enough."

Andra wanted to know what they were talking about, so Faith filled her in on the details while Buffy shooed Dawn upstairs to get her homework done.

"Hmm," Andra said, thinking aloud. "I wonder why a human would try to pin these deaths on vampires when the authorities have no clue that we even exist?"

"Could be trying to draw out the Slayer?" Spike suggested.

"Well, either way, I know what Giles is going to say," Faith said, as she crumpled the paper bag and tossed it in the trash. "If it's not a vampire or some other demon doing the deed, then he's going to want us to drop it and let the police handle it."

Andra snorted. "I've been in the States long enough to know that the police here are just as incompetent as those in Europe. They'll not be finding this killer. How many more innocent girls will have to die?"

Giles chose that moment to come out from the hallway where he'd been listening. "Faith is right. Unless the killer tries to make contact with Faith or tries to harm her, this is now none of our concern." He glared at Andra in warning. "We have demons to keep under control and that keeps us busy enough."

~ * ~ * ~

Buffy and Andra strolled to Wakefield Cemetery, chatting about what it was like to live on a Hellmouth. Buffy had no idea how she ended up being babysitter for the night, but she wasn't happy that Spike had bowed out - even if he was watching out for Dawn, who was on a movie date with the guy she'd gone to the dance with. If Dawn found out that Spike was spying on her, she'd throw a fit.

"So, this is what you do every night?" Andra asked.

"Not every night, but yeah, this is what we do."

"You have got to be so bored." Andra grinned while slowly shaking her head.

"Actually, I look forward to the end of the night when Spike and I can get some time alone. Nothing boring about that."

Buffy came out of her hazy daydreaming when she noticed Andra staring at her feet as one foot went in front of another. She could have kicked herself for practically rubbing it in how happy she was with her mate.

"Before I left for the States, I was in London having a talk with Aida. I hate the Watchers Council building." Andra said it so softly, but the underlying rage was still there. "I almost went to Smiley's to hook up with Torch the night before that. It seems strange that I can't just find him there anymore."

"I have nightmares about the night he was killed," Buffy said and bit her lip.

She didn't add that her nightmares always had Spike being the one to jump in front of that wooden bolt. Nothing terrified Buffy more than the thought of losing Spike.

"You're lucky to have—" Andra stopped, but then continued walking, going slightly faster and saying under her breath, "Don't look now, but we're being followed."

As they reached the cemetery, they kept up their pace and passed the gates. Buffy reached out with her senses and sure enough, she could hear the footfalls behind them. There was more than one set. One appeared to be high heels and was fainter and thus farther away.

Whispering, Andra said, "I can hear breathing, so the closest one is human."

Buffy strained to listen but couldn't pick up the breathing. She would trust Andra's senses though, as her own were not yet fully developed.

"Shall we take a break?" Andra stopped and pointed to a low, flat monument.

They had just sat down, both highly alert, when a disheveled man stepped through the gates. He spotted them and headed in their direction, his big blue eyes narrowing as he glared at Buffy. His shaggy, stringy brown hair fell over his handsome face. Buffy could see the knife that he was palming and braced herself.

"Darla. I've finally caught up with you."

"Um, sorry, but that's not my name." Buffy's brows furrowed and keeping one eye on the obviously crazy man, she turned to Andra. "I did know a Darla once. She was Angel's sire."

"Angel!" the human practically roared. "What's so great about Angel? I'm the one who brought you back. I'm the one who cared about you. Not Angel, you stupid vampire!"

He raised his knife but Buffy and Andra were quick enough to get out of the way, both vamping out, Andra behind him and Buffy in front. He swiped the knife at Buffy.

"I'm going slice your throat open and empty all that borrowed blood from you, then leave you to the sun, you bitch!"

Buffy was able to dodge every thrust of the knife.

"I think we've found the serial killer, yeah?" Andra shouted over the man's crazy talk.

Ignoring Andra, Buffy asked the man, "How do you know Angel and Darla, and who are you?"

"What? You've forgotten me already?"

The man sneered and thrust the knife at her again. Buffy grabbed his wrist, narrowly avoiding the knife, and twisted without mercy. Just as he let the weapon drop, Andra elbowed him in the head and he went down in a heap at their feet.


	3. Chapter Three: Bearing Fruit

League of Souls

Chapter Three: Bearing Fruit

The silence was short-lived when the crickets resumed their chirping. Buffy and Andra stared down at the unconscious man at their feet. Buffy had no idea what to do with him now.

"We could call the police and have him picked up," she suggested, knowing as she said it that it wasn't a good option.

"They'd just call an ambulance. They don't know that he's the serial killer."

With a deep breath, Buffy nodded. "You're right, but I have no idea what to do now."

Andra bent down and picked up the knife, its blade shining in the moonlight. "We could kill him and end his madness."

Backing up a few steps, Buffy shook her head, her eyes wide. "No way. He's clearly human. I don't do that."

"This monster killed at least seven women and he was trying to make you number eight. I'm sorry, but I can't let him get away."

It happened so fast that Buffy didn't have a chance to react. Andra bent down and sliced the knife across the man's neck. He didn't jerk or make a noise, but the metallic smell of warm fresh blood pouring from his jugular had Buffy staggering back. She stumbled and landed on damp grass, her demon buzzing with need. Just like that, Andra could take a life.

"You just—"

"Well," a tall woman said as she stepped out from behind a tree, "you've just saved me a hell of a lot of trouble."

With the knife still in her hand, Andra whirled around. "Who are you?"

Buffy quickly morphed her features back to human, but Andra boldly faced the women while still vamped out.

"My name is Lilah Morgan and I'm a representative of Wolfram and Hart." Lilah folded her arms across her chest and tilted her head slightly. "I'm curious. Why would two vampires kill someone and not feed on him?"

Now in human face, Andra put a hand on her hip. "They've got a branch of Wolfram and Hart here in California?"

"Yes. And you've just killed Lindsey, a former employee who was causing us a lot of trouble."

"Didn't do it for you. Did it for all the girls he hurt." Andra tossed the knife and walked towards the gates. "You coming?" she called back to Buffy.

Buffy stood with her mouth slightly parted and pointed down at Lindsey. "Andra, we can't just leave him here like this."

"Aren't you the slayer that was turned?" Lilah asked, squinting at Buffy. "The one with the soul?"

"That would describe us both," Andra answered for her.

When they got away from the woman, Buffy planned to chew Andra out for being so free with their personal information, but right now, there was clean up to do. "Again I ask, what should we do with the body?"

Lilah pulled out a cell phone. "Don't worry about it. I've got it taken care of."

~ * ~ * ~

They didn't go home right away. There were two more cemeteries on Buffy's list and while they walked through them, the two vampires had argued about what do to. They both agreed that it was easier to let the lawyer woman deal with the dead body, but they disagreed strongly about what to tell Giles. There was no question that Buffy would tell Spike what had happened and Andra didn't try to talk her out of that. Andra didn't think it was any of the Council's business, and Buffy could understand her feelings but she wasn't comfortable with what had happened.

On the way home, Buffy's skin began to tingle and a nagging prickle at the back of her neck kept her on high alert. They came around the corner and headed down Revello Drive, but once she saw the big black convertible parked haphazardly on her driveway and lawn, she sped up.

"What's wrong?" Andra asked, matching her steps to keep up with her.

"That's Angel's car. The other vampire with a soul. If he's here that means there's trouble." Buffy broke out into a run. "Come on."

Buffy didn't slow down, but burst into the house, heading straight for the living room. She stopped short when she noticed all the people. Andra slammed into her back and she stumbled farther into the room just as Spike came forward. She ended up in his arms, and despite all the alarmed faces, they smiled at each other.

"What are all these people doing here?" she asked Spike.

Andra flipped her hair back over her shoulders, closed one eye and pointed. "Am I seeing things or is that guy actually green?"

The flashy, red-horned demon smiled. "It's not easy being green." His smile faded just as quickly as it came on. "Angel, honey, let's skip introductions and get to the point where we figure out what we're going to do, hmm?"

"Junior's waking up," a tall, good-looking bald man said as he stared down at a teenage boy who was now growling and struggling to get out of the chair that he was tied to.

"What?" Buffy said, staring at the group assembled.

Spike pointed at the teen. "His name is Connor. Would you believe that he's Angel's son with Darla?"

"No," Buffy said, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"We don't have time for this," Angel said. "We have to do something and quick."

Spike put his hand up to stop all the talking at once, then turned to Buffy. "There's a hellbitch mindfucking all the residents in Los Angeles and if she goes live, worldwide, on television or radio, she will have the whole world under her control."

"So why hasn't she been hacked to pieces?" Andra asked.

"Jasmine is very powerful," the girl named Fred said. "If you even look at her, you will fall down and worship her."

"Untie me!" the teenager yelled. "I'm going to kill you all."

Buffy couldn't help but grin. "Let me guess, he takes after Darla?"

Dawn sat in a chair not too far from Connor and just stared at him. "And I thought I had issues."

Giles and Wes began going back and forth with ideas that they rejected just as quickly as they came up with them. They had a vial of blood with them that they insisted would help anyone who got the blood in their system to see Jasmine's true form, but could not agree how to get the blood into every one of the affected people in Los Angeles. And first, they would need to get rid of Jasmine before she affected anyone else.

Andra went to the weapons chest and pulled out an ax with a long handle, its thin curved blade catching the light overhead. Buffy noticed Angel staring at the redhead as she calmly sharpened it and Buffy said, "Angel, meet Andra. Andra meet Angel."

Not even looking up from her task, Andra smirked. "So this is the fruit you were talking about in London?"

"Fruit?" Angel said, taken back by her words.

Spike couldn't stop laughing and Buffy found it difficult to look at Angel. Andra glanced up. "Peaches, right?"

Angel clenched his jaw and said nothing. Gunn laughed, but Fred, Lorne, Wes and Giles kept their heads together, intent on coming up with a plan. Andra stood, gently placing the ax within her reach on the table and held her hand out saying, "I'm pleased to meet another souled vampire." They shook hands and Andra continued, "For the longest time, I thought I was the only one, but there's at least four of us."

"You have a soul, too?" Angel asked.

"She's a turned slayer, like me." Buffy said. "But she's been around a lot longer."

Angel started to ask a question, but Wesley called him over. He sat down with the group, but couldn't help looking back in awe at Andra.

~ * ~ * ~

Spike gripped the steering wheel with one hand and reached over to grab Buffy's hand. Andra sat in the back seat with Fred. They followed Angel and his other friends back to Los Angeles. Faith had gotten home from patrol and wanted in on the action, but Giles convinced her to stay and help him and Dawn keep an eye on the still tied up Connor in the living room, just in case he got out of his bindings.

Spike still could not believe that Angel had a son. And a teenaged one at that. But he could believe that the kid hated his father. There was something very satisfying about that.

Buffy had told him what had happened in the cemetery, but Spike couldn't care less about some serial killer getting offed. The interesting thing was the way Fred had perked up when the names Lilah and Lindsey had been mentioned. She'd filled the vampires in on the story of how Darla had been resurrected in her human form and how Connor came into being. It was all almost too crazy to believe.

They pulled up as close to the Hyperion Hotel as they could get with the crowds around it. Spike nodded at Angel's crew as they disappeared around the alley. Because Jasmine knew to expect them, they were to go in the back way. Buffy and Spike followed Andra in after she covered her ax with a jacket. Worshippers filled the lobby and it didn't take long to find out from one of them what room Jasmine was in, preparing for her satellite feed appearance to the world.

As casually as they could, they climbed the stairs and found the room. A couple of guards stood by the closed door, keeping the admirers from getting too close. The plan was for Angel and company to distract them and have Andra burst in with the ax while Buffy and Spike kept the people at bay and dealt with anyone in the room with her.

A shout from the other side of the hall got the guards attention, but they did not move from their posts. Gunn appeared first, wielding a baseball bat, and Spike decided right there that he liked the ballsy human. People began flying to the left and to the right and one of the guards left his spot to stop him. Angel came next, shouting just as loud, but holding a broom of all things.

The minute the last guard left his/her position by the door, Spike kicked it open, keeping his eyes to the floor until he found tennis shoes. Then he locked eyes with the man and charged at him. As soon as he heard a woman's voice, he started singing The Ramone's Blitzkrieg Bop, repeating 'Hey, ho, let's go' over and over to block her out. Buffy just shouted as she dealt with the guy on her side of the room.

Andra was fast. Without any hesitation, she charged Jasmine and swung the ax. Her determined face changed to awe, then regret, but it was too late. The ax was slicing across Jasmine's neck. Andra sank to her knees in despair, but all Spike could see was a maggot infested body and head. Buffy was by Andra's side in an instant, the guard she had been fighting slumped in a chair, out cold. Spike quickly smashed his opponent's head into the wall and joined Buffy beside Andra. But Jasmine's spell was quickly broken with her death, and Andra could now see the decayed face of the goddess, too.

"Hack this bitch to pieces," Andra said to Spike as she held up the ax for him.

"Right."

The crowd outside was outraged to hear what had happened. When they left Jasmine's room, Buffy had to fight some of them off, but Andra gripped Jasmine's head and held it up.

In a booming voice, she shouted, "Is this what you've been worshipping?" The people shrank away from the sight of maggots writhing in the rotted flesh and soon, sobs and screeching filled the hall. Andra kept going, waving the severed head and forcing her way to the railing so the throngs in the lobby could see. "She was no god. Go home. Go back to yer lives, you sorry people."

It didn't take long for the crowds to disperse. Angel's crew methodically went about cleaning up the mess that such a crowd leaves behind, while Angel prepared to leave with the other vampires to go pick up his son. If they wanted to get back to Sunnydale before sunup, they would have to leave soon. They said their goodbyes and Andra followed Angel to his car.

"I hope you don't mind, but I don't think I could take another two hour drive with the two of them making moon-eyes and caressing each other the whole way."

Angel got in and glared at Buffy and Spike in the car ahead of him as they kissed passionately. He let out a loud grunt. "I don't blame you. It's enough to make anyone sick." He glanced over at the vampire now sitting in his passenger seat. "Just don't call me Peaches. I hate that." The car roared to life, drowning out her laugher, but Angel let his lips curve into a smile. "How old were you when you were turned, anyway?"

~ * ~ * ~

As the two vehicles sped off down the block, Lilah kept her eyes on them while holding a cell phone to her ear.

"I think we found a better alternative to Angel. She was once a slayer, she was turned and now she has a soul." She listened for a few seconds and said, "If you'd seen this vampire in action, you would have no reservations. She slit Lindsey's throat without batting an eye and then hours later, she hacked the head off that god from another dimension. She took care of our two biggest problems faster than I thought would be possible." Again, she paused with the phone to her ear. "Yeah, you do that. Research. I'm going to go home and rest. Call me when you make a decision. I'd like to be the one to proposition her."


	4. Chapter Four: No Deal

**League of Souls**

Chapter Four: No Deal

Andra stood just at the top of the basement stairs and debated whether she should turn around and go right back down them. So many people about. She was used to a solitary life and all the noise and movement at the Summers residence felt like little bugs crawling in her brain. For two nights now, she'd endured the bickering between Angel and his son, the sappy love fest that was Buffy and Spike, and the glares from the watcher.

It didn't matter that Angel was leaving in a few hours; the argument was still raging. Faith and Giles thought it would be best for Connor to stay in Sunnydale for a while. For father and son to have some distance. When the idea was first brought up, Connor shook his head, but then Angel had been against the idea and all of a sudden Connor wanted to stay.

It wasn't that Andra didn't like Angel. He was all right, despite the pale personality to match his complexion. God, how she missed Torch. But four vampires sharing the tiny basement just wasn't going to work for another night. It was bad enough that she was cramping the lovebirds' style, something she planned to do something about very soon. She needed to find her own place to crash during the day.

A heavy object hit the wall near the door and she rolled her eyes. Spike's deep, clear and soothing voice reached her ears as he tried to diffuse the situation. Buffy opened the door and paused when she saw Andra standing there.

"Sorry," Buffy said, cringing as there was another thump against the wall. "You don't want to go out there. Trust me."

Buffy casually took the stairs down to her room and Andra followed.

They both sat on the couch and Andra waited for Buffy to rub her forehead and lean back before asking, "What's going on up there?"

"Angel is refusing to go unless Connor goes with him, and Connor is exercising his teenage rights of rebellion." Buffy shook her head. "Spike has just figured out that Dawn is crushing on Connor, so now he's on Angel's side and wants the kid out of the house, though he was smart enough not to say that was the reason in front of Dawn." Buffy groaned. "We're going to have a freaking Romeo and Juliet situation on our hands, I just know it."

Andra smiled at that. "Ah, to be human, to be fifteen and to be in love with the one person you shouldn't be in love with."

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Aye, all the time." Andra got to her feet and paced, running her hand slowly over the top of the TV. "It had been so long since we'd had that kind of joyful happiness of first and new love, but I never stopped loving him. And something was changing. After Torch met you two, I could sense it. If…if he'd survived, perhaps we could have been happy again." Agitated by her thoughts, Andra sat back down. "But I should not be dwelling on the past and things that I cannae change. It does no good."

Buffy shifted in her seat and bit her lip before saying, "So, what do you think of Angel?"

With a sidelong glance, Andra frowned. "You would have no problem with me and your ex getting together?"

Buffy shrugged, paused, and then shook her head.

"Why should I? There's some nostalgia about the past, but I'm extremely happy. I guess I'd just like to see everyone happy. And it makes sense. You and Angel. Two vampires with souls."

"That's verra kind of you, Buffy. To offer your throw away man to me, for the sake of happiness."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

Andra chuckled. "I know it. I'm just giving you a hard time." She put her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back. "Angel is a good sort. He's attractive enough and you're right, we do have the soul thing in common, but he's just not my type. There's no fire in his eyes, no passion."

"Dull as a table lamp," Buffy said softly, with a small smile. When she realized that she'd said it out loud, she straightened and cleared her throat. "Spike's opinion of Angel."

"Spot on."

They were grinning at each other when Spike came down the stairs in an energetic mood. "Come on, love, time to say goodbye to Gramps."

~ * ~ * ~

Lilah tilted the seat back in the Cadillac, grateful for the tinted windows. She adjusted the earpiece in her right ear and cursed the fact that they had been unable to get a bug inside the Slayer's residence. With so many people living there, it was never empty. One of Lilah's operatives _did_ manage to get a highly sophisticated bug planted on the outside of the living room window. She'd been able to get snippets of conversations, along with a whole lot of white noise.

The dark-haired Slayer exited the house with the witch. They stood on the porch, facing each other and Lilah was able to hear every word.

"So," Willow said, "I'll meet you tomorrow around two at the Magic Box?"

"I'll be there."

Lilah smirked. She liked the Slayer's style. It was a lot like her own. Forceful, but seductive.

Faith added, "After my training session, maybe we could come back here?"

"That sounds…good."

The door opened and Lilah had to force herself to stay down in her seat. There she was. Her smirk turned into a wide smile. Andra.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting."

"No, you're fine," Faith said, leaning against the wooden rail.

"Out for a stroll?" Willow asked.

"Actually, I was hoping to tag along with your girlfriend here when she patrolled," Andra said.

The Slayer groaned. "I really don't play well with others."

"Look, you'd be doing me a favor. Spike and Buffy are getting cozy in the basement, and I'm going stir-crazy with nothing to do."

With a sigh, Faith said, "All right."

"Ooh, I'm not doing anything. I could come too and—"

"Willow, you have to get up early for classes and…" The Slayer glanced over at Andra who quickly turned her back on the couple. Focusing on Willow again, Faith gave her a hug. "I can't do my job if I'm worried about you." Willow started to protest, but Faith cut her off. "I know, you're powerful and you've gone with Buffy a thousand times, but I can't—look, just go home, okay? Sleep good, go to classes tomorrow and get good grades."

Faith left Willow on the porch, taking the steps quickly. She called over her shoulder, "You coming?"

Andra waved her on. "Yeah. You go on. I'll catch up in a minute." Willow and Andra watched Faith stroll down the street. When Willow turned to leave, Andra stopped her. "Just a minute, if you will."

"What?"

"I just want you to know that I have no designs on your woman. I don't lean that way. Even if I did, I'm partial to redheads."

Willow sighed. "Yeah, well, it seems like Faith is partial to redheads right now too." She met Andra's eyes for a brief second. "So, excuse me if I'm a little worried."

"If you want, I'll tell her I've changed my mind."

"No. I'm being silly and I have no right to act like this. We aren't a couple."

"Could've fooled me."

"Faith is complicated."

"According to Buffy, so are you. It's not easy to move on."

"She told you about Tara?" Willow said it without anger, just a deep resigned sadness.

"Yes. And I know how hard it is to get over the death of someone you love deeply. Especially when there was time wasted apart and the death was violent and sudden."

"Your vampire, Torch…you saw him killed right before your eyes, too, didn't you?"

Even Lilah's cold heart constricted at the pained expressions on both girls' faces.

"Yes. I relive the moment in my dreams, every night."

"Me too," Willow said softly.

"But you've got a second chance. For all of Faith's prickliness, I can tell. She's mad about you. She's scared though, because she's living in the shadow of a dead woman."

"I know." Willow glanced down at her shoes. "You'd better hurry if you're going to catch up to her."

Lilah took out her phone and dialed as Andra headed down the street after Faith. She had to stay low while the witch took her time getting into her own little car and driving away.

"This is Lilah Morgan. I've got confirmation on that angle we're working on. Yes. Continue, but wait for my call before setting it in motion. How long do you need? Perfect."

~ * ~ * ~

Lilah's patience paid off. She'd followed Faith and Andra at a distance without being detected and after hours of traipsing all over Sunnydale and killing any demons in their path, it looked like Faith and Andra were on their way back to the house. At first, Lilah thought that she was going to have to wait for another night to speak with Andra, but luck was on her side when two blocks from the house, the pair split up.

Andra crossed an empty lot, and Lilah had to skirt around it to remain hidden. She was wishing she'd worn more comfortable shoes, but when she'd dressed earlier in the day she'd had no idea that she would get the go ahead to seek out the ex-slayer so soon.

Main Street was dark and quiet at three in the morning. Andra had slipped between two buildings and Lilah sped up, hoping she wouldn't lose her. She entered the alley, took ten steps in and realized her error. A dead end. The splash of water behind her that reached her calves, dirtying her nylons, had her cringing.

Slowly, Lilah turned around, putting on a practiced pout. "You caught me."

With legs wide and hands on her hips, Andra said, "You'd best start talking. I may have a soul, but you of all people should know I have no problem killing humans."

Lilah smirked. "Yes, yes. Lindsey's cut throat and lifeless body clearly gave me that message."

"So…"

"I'm here on behalf of Wolfram and Hart. We've been looking for someone like you for a long time now."

"Someone like…"

Lilah relaxed, even though Andra was still rigid and ready to pounce. "Someone with incredible strength and experience. Someone whose mind is also strong. Who is willing to get their hands dirty on occasion. Someone who doesn't go with the program."

"And for what purpose?"

Lilah shrugged. "Our firm has a special projects division. We need muscle. Intelligent muscle that can be on standby and take out those who oppose us or pose a danger to the firm. And…there might be a prophecy about you." Lilah took a gamble and turned her back on the vampire. "We always thought it was Angel, but you fit the description as well. You fit it better, really," she said, turning to stare at her again. "Angel is obviously not going to play with us."

"So, you think because I have no problem putting humans in an early grave that I'm your girl?"

Lilah's instincts told her it was time to move out. The vampire was not happy, and with Andra's tilted moral compass that was advantageous to the company, but an immediate threat to Lilah personally. She nodded in answer to the question, but wildly glanced around for a route of escape.

"Well, you can go back and tell your bosses that I am no man's puppet. I'll not be playing by any organization's rules. Good, bad or otherwise. And you'd be wise not to return."

Lilah nodded again. "I understand. It was worth a try. To offer."

Andra backed out of the alley and let Lilah pass. "If I see you again, I won't hesitate to run you through with a sword."

It took Lilah about five minutes on the highway to get her bearings back. A lazy grin on her face, she picked up her phone.

"Lilah Morgan again. I'm on my way back. She didn't want to cooperate, so it's a go. You need to rush this. I'll be in around nine. Will that give you enough time?" She frowned. "No, I'm not concerned about that. Lessons were learned and we'll not make the same mistakes again."


	5. Chapter Five: Seeing Things?

**League of Souls**

Chapter Five: Seeing Things?

Spike gazed at Buffy as they strolled down the dark alley towards the Magic Box. It didn't matter that they disagreed, he couldn't help but admire his woman. He frowned as he thought about their problem.

"He's been here two weeks, taking up space and sniffing after her. I want him gone."

"Give it a rest, Spike. He's fine. And Dawn's been good for him."

Buffy dismissed his complaints as she had earlier and Spike gritted his teeth. He wasn't about to give it a rest, until she saw it his way.

"He's the bloody spawn of two vampires, pet. Nothing good will come out of this."

Buffy chuckled humorously. "God, do you know how much you sound like Giles?"

"Oh!" Spike's face twisted in apparent agony. "That's…that's just a low blow."

"Well, it's true. That's what Giles said about Angel when I started dating him."

Spike threw his hands up. "I rest my bloody case! There's an underlying insanity in Connor. He will turn on her."

"This is so different from Angel and me. She was created by monks and he's not a vampire. Besides, they may not even last another two weeks."

"Damn right it's not going to last. Junior Vamp-Boy is getting an escort back to papa tonight!"

Stopping at the back entrance to the new Magic Box, Buffy placed a hand on Spike's chest. "He's not going anywhere. He's doing well here and we're going to keep helping him."

Spike leaned closer, snarling at her. "Then I won't be responsible for my actions if I catch him trying to snog her again."

The door opened and Giles sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I'm so glad you're here."

Still locked in a heated glaring match, they ignored him.

"I said, 'I'm glad you're here.' There's something wrong with Andra."

"Where is she?" Spike asked.

"In my office."

Buffy followed Spike as they headed for Andra's temporary home. Giles was not happy to have to share his office space with her, but they'd placed the cot at the far end of the long and narrow room, between the conference table and a bookshelf. It was the best they could do when Andra suggested that it would be good if she found somewhere else to live. Spike and Buffy had jumped on the idea when Faith suggested the Magic Box. Giles only agreed after Buffy had taken him aside and pointed out that it would be easier to keep an eye on her there than if she found some other place to live.

Andra sat on her cot, staring blankly at one of the bookshelves.

Pushing past Spike and Giles, Buffy approached the unkempt vampire, her normally perfect hair stringy and lackluster. Buffy gingerly sat down on the end of the cot and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm losing my grip on reality."

"Huh?"

Andra looked up and noticed the men just standing there. "I need to talk to Buffy alone."

Glad to get out of dealing with a depressed female, they both turned on their heels and made sure the door closed behind them.

"Now tell me what the problem is?" Buffy scooted closer, worried about the expression on her friend's face.

"I've been hallucinating." Andra waved a hand in front of her eyes. "You know, seeing things."

"What things?"

"Torch."

Buffy gasped and gripped Andra's hand.

"Where?"

"When I'm out patrolling. Started two nights ago."

"Didn't you go out with Faith again, two nights ago?"

"Aye, and when I thought I saw his orange hair in the midst of some trees, I told Faith to look, but by the time she did, it was gone." Andra tossed her hair over her shoulder. "Last night, I was out alone and I saw him three times." She shook her head and fought back tears. "There was something wrong with him though. His eyes were haunted and there was something covering his mouth." She sobbed. "What's wrong with me that I'm seeing him like that? Can a vampire go crazy?"

Visions of Drusilla came to Buffy's mind. "It's possible for a vampire to be cray, but something's off. You haven't had any hallucinations before this, have you?"

"I've had some dreams. Some horrible ones that relive the nightmare of what happened to him, but most of them are with the two of us, happy together. None with him looking so…so horrified…so beaten down."

"But now you're seeing him?"

Andra nodded, her eyes still haunted.

"We'll get to the bottom of this." Buffy reached for the other vampire's hands and clasped them in her own. "We should let the others know and then—"

"No!" Andra shook her head wildly. "Please, don't say any anything. I just need to clear my head. Maybe do something different."

"Why don't you come over tomorrow night after the sun sets? Spike and I are going with Dawn and Connor to see a movie and Spike plans to glare at them while they eat dinner."

This brought a small smile to Andra's face. "It would be a nice change to go out, and Spike is very entertaining when he's growly."

"Yeah, he's a real hoot." Buffy rolled her eyes heavenward and stood up. "He's driving me crazy!"

"He does take looking out for your sister very seriously, doesn't he?"

"He'd better chill. He's just making it worse."

Andra nodded. "Denton tried to keep Torch and I apart and that didn't end so well. Best to let them just run their course."

"Tell that to Spike."

~ * ~ * ~

Spike was on high alert as their group left the movie theater, his eyes scanning the shadows around the exit. Trying to keep an eye on Connor and look out for some vampire posing as Torch was enough to keep him in a frazzled state. So far, he'd seen nothing and as soon as he got Buffy alone, he'd tell her that his theory was probably right.

Just the fact that Andra didn't want the others to know that she was seeing her dead lover was enough to make Spike believe she was only seeing things. Andra was just going through some wishful thinking. It had happened to him the summer after Buffy jumped off that tower to her death. It had been horrible for him because he'd had to deal with seeing the Buffybot as well as imagine seeing her in every crowd.

Dawn's high-pitched laughter brought his attention back to the group. All three of the girls were laughing at some witty comment that Angel's spawn had thrown out. Spike clenched his fists and refrained from saying anything. The wanker was a problem that he would have to deal with on his own. The sooner the better. He'd come in, charmed Dawn and caused a rift between Spike and Buffy. He had to go.

Spike had called Angel and insisted that he come and collect the git, stating that father and son needed to bond, but Angel was perfectly happy to leave his little problem on Spike's doorstep. He even sounded hopeful because Connor was showing interest in a girl near his own age.

With an irritating giggle, Dawn threw some leftover popcorn at Connor who grabbed his own handful and starting throwing it back. Dawn squealed and took off running with Connor in hot pursuit. Spike started to run to catch up to them, but Buffy grabbed his arm.

"Let them get ahead of us. They know the way home."

Spike pointed in their direction. "I'm not going to let them just go off. This is Sunnydale, remember?"

Andra frowned at him. "We're right behind them. They'll be fine."

Spike was ready to argue back, when Andra suddenly stopped and turned a full circle, her head tilted as she listened intently.

"What is it?" Buffy asked, glancing around nervously.

Andra inhaled, let the air out slowly and then shook her head. "Nothing. I thought that…but…" She shook her head more firmly. "It was nothing. Let's get going. We shouldn't let them get too far ahead of us. Spike is right. It's not safe."

Spike and Buffy exchanged worried looks before they rushed to catch up with her. A slight breeze had picked up, but Spike didn't think that was the reason Andra was walking with her arms crossed over her chest.

Buffy caught up to her first and Spike could hear her whisper, "Did you see him again?"

"No. But I sensed something. It's passed now," Andra said, not slowing down.

"Buffy!" Dawn's scream pierced the quiet.

The three vampires raced off in her direction, with Spike cursing under his breath. If Connor had tried something, he was going to kill him! They got there in time to see a vampire being beat down by Connor. It landed flat on its back, Connor stomped on its chest with a booted foot and glared at it. Dawn stood just a few feet away, holding out a stake from her purse for Connor. Andra was still going forward, but the vampire turned to dust before she could get to them.

"Great job, boy," she told him.

Spike cursed louder, but everyone ignored him. This was all he needed. Now Dawn was staring at Connor with hero worship in her eyes. He could hear the falsetto voice in his ears, though she didn't say the words. _You saved me! _

His ears pricked when the leaves on the bush rustled behind him. The others were still in awe over Connor's kill, but he turned and nearly lost his jaw to the ground at the sight before him. The blood covering the vampire's face and dripping down on to his soiled white t-shirt could not mask his identity.

"Andra," the vampire whispered hoarsely, holding out his arms. He took one more step towards them and collapsed.

"Bloody hell!" Spike shouted, once his voice came back to him, and hurried to pick Torch off the ground.

"Don't touch him!" Andra was there just as quickly, pushing Spike away.

Buffy came up behind Spike and peered past his shoulder. "It's really him?"

As Andra went to her knees and tentatively reached out to touch his face, Spike swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Torch sat with his legs tucked in, looking down, his body shaking uncontrollably.

Dawn approached them with Connor by her side. The boy was clutching a stake and looking ready to do battle again. Spike stood and gestured towards the weapon. "Unless you want to find yourself torn apart by Andra, I suggest you put that stake away."

Andra's head snapped up and in an instant, she was on her feet, growling at Connor. The boy had enough sense to back away, with both hands now behind his back.

"Take Dawn back to the house," Spike ordered. "But don't touch her, or I'll kill you myself."

Connor's eyes narrowed, but Dawn yanked on his jacket. Buffy said, "Please, just go. We'll take care of this." Connor and Dawn walked off, looking back every few seconds and whispering with their heads close together.

"I don't understand," Buffy said quietly to Spike. "We all saw him turn to dust in London. This can't be happening."

"You've come back, Angel's come back. It can happen." Spike couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. He'd been there, where Andra was now. Seeing the love of his life back from the dead. Unable to control his emotions, he grabbed Buffy and hugged her to him, taking in the smell of her hair, memorizing the feel of her.

"We have to help him," Andra said with a clear voice. "There's something wrong with him."

Torch repeated Andra's name a few more times, but he didn't seem to be able to say anything else. He hadn't stopped shaking either. Andra got him on his feet and they both hurried to help her.

"Where can I take him?" Andra asked, a wild desperation in her eyes.

"The crypt," Buffy said.

"To Restfield then," Spike said with a short nod, pulling Torch's other arm around his shoulder and hoisting the feather light vampire's feet off the ground.


	6. Chapter Six: Bonnie Slayers

**League of Souls**

Chapter Six: Bonnie Slayers

The almost full moon shone down cheerfully through parted clouds as Spike and Buffy lay on the grass, just outside the crypt in Restfield Cemetery. They'd stayed with Andra and Torch until his shaking had subsided and he'd fallen asleep. Wanting to give Andra some privacy, they'd gone outside to wait after sending Faith back to Giles with as good an explanation as they had.

Buffy turned in Spike's arms and kissed him softly before saying, "Do you think we should go back in now?"

They sat up together and gazed into each other's eyes. Spike nodded and helped her up.

"Let's take a peek. If he's still asleep, we'll tell Andra that we'll come back tomorrow at sundown."

The door creaked as Spike pushed it open. With Andra's help, Torch stood on wobbly legs. His bright brown eyes were clear, with just a hint of his old self shining through.

"Bet yer surprised to see the likes of me."

"That's an understatement, mate," Spike said, taking the lead and holding out his hand to shake Torch's. "What the hell happened?"

Andra had cleaned his face up, but the bloody stains on his t-shirt were evidence of some sort of struggle.

"Have a seat." Torch gestured towards the floor by the sarcophagus. "My mind's still a bit muddled from the drugs, but give me a minute and I'll do my best to explain."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand and took note of Andra's grip on Torch's arm. It was as if she thought he'd float away if she let go. The group of vampires sat down together on the floor in the dark and dirty crypt, the breeze whistling through a crack in the door, and waited for Torch to gather his wits.

"It was like waking up fer the first time," Torch started. "Only this time, I dinnae have to claw through dirt, just a flimsy box in the middle of a bright room with strange writing all over the walls."

"Where was this room?" Andra asked.

Torch shrugged. "I dinnae ken." He paused to glance around the crypt. "Still don't know where I am."

Spike cleared his throat and said, "You're in Sunnydale, California."

"Aye, right!" Torch glared at Spike. "Dinnae pull my leg, ya blether. I've just come back from the dead."

"He's telling you the truth, man," Andra said. "Yer in the United States."

Torch scratched his head, displacing his already messy orange hair. "That cannae be."

"What happened after you got out of the box?" Buffy asked, trying to move things along.

"I was a wee bit disoriented and a bunch of people in black rushed me. One stuck a needle in me and I passed out. I woke up later with my hands tied behind my back and tape over my mouth."

"Bloody hell!" Andra said. "I think that's when I saw you the first time. In the trees."

Torch nodded. "Must be, because while my vision was blurred, I was sure I was seeing you as well."

"Who are they?" Andra asked, ready to go kill whoever it was. Buffy was ready to go with her.

"Cannae be sure. They kept me drugged up. Heard one of the men call the woman Ms. Morgan."

Andra shot to her feet, pulling a knife out of her pocket. "I'm going to kill that bitch!"

"Who?" Buffy asked.

"Lilah Morgan. She's the one we met after I offed that serial killer. The lawyer." Agitated, Andra paced, getting angrier by the second. "She approached me a while back and asked me to join her evil corporation. She said I was a better candidate than Angel." Andra's eyes softened as she gazed at Torch. "She did this to you?"

"You dinnae have to worry about her death," he said as he nodded. "I timed when the drug would wear off and was able to get free and kill my two guards before she came back with a new syringe. She stuck me with it, right before I broke her neck. Was able to drain her and one of the guards before the effect really hit me. I heard yer voices and that's when I stumbled on to you lot before I so gracefully crumpled in a heap at yer feet."

"It's getting late," Spike said, as he gazed out the tiny window near the ceiling of the crypt. "We'd best get back home before the sun comes up."

"I'll stay here with Torch," Andra said, sitting back down with the still shaken vampire. "I can only guess that he would not be welcomed at the house or the Magic Box."

Buffy nodded sympathetically. "You're probably right."

"We'll come back tomorrow night with a new kit and whatnot," Spike said, grabbing Buffy's hand and gently leading her to the door. "Wish we had time to bring some things now, but…"

"'S'alright, pal," Torch said. "Just be sure to bring me a change of clothes. Something with color would be nice. Oh, and a couple of bottles of something strong and fortifying."

"Will do."

Andra walked out with them and the three stopped at the entrance to the cemetery. Buffy gave Andra a hug and held her at arm's length. "I'm sure that this goes without saying, but you're going to have to keep him from feeding."

"Aye. And from what he said, it sounds like he filled up on that lawyer and one of the guards. That should keep him for some time."

~ * ~ * ~

Just before dusk the next day, Buffy stood in the middle of the crowded living room full of angry people arguing about Torch and was about to tell everyone to shut up when the front door slammed. With Connor at her heels Dawn came in to the living room and beat Buffy to it, shouting, "What is it with you guys? Always yelling at each other. We could hear you halfway down the block!"

Giles took a seat on the couch, pursing his lips and glaring at Spike. Faith joined him, a matching glare aimed at Buffy. She could only sigh and turn away. They were right. She knew it, they knew it, but there was no way Spike, Buffy or Andra would let anyone harm Torch. They would just have to convince him to not feed on humans.

Giles broke the silence. "Faith goes with you tonight. And she will lay down the law. Torch will be warned of the consequences if he cannot abide by our demands."

"Fair enough," Spike said, putting a hand on Buffy's arm and giving it a gentle squeeze when she started to argue. He turned to Dawn. "Did you get everything on that list?"

Connor stepped forward, laden down with shopping bags. "We did. Xander bought the alcohol. We even found the green shirt you asked for."

Buffy smiled fondly at him and dug into the bags. "Ooh, Torch will like it, I'm sure."

Faith got to her feet and pointed to the bags. "I can't believe we're buying a dangerous vampire booze and clothing. I'm supposed to kill the evil bastards, not play dress up with them."

"Yeah, well, you'll do neither with Torch," Spike said.

"Don't order my Slayer around," Giles practically growled.

"I'll do what I damn well please!" Spike sneered at Giles, and it was Buffy's turn to diffuse the situation as she put a hand on Spike's shoulder.

"You forget that Torch saved our lives back in London," Spike said. "Then again, maybe you weren't too happy that we survived. We are vampires, after all."

Giles did not back down, his voice rising with every word he spoke. "You know that's not it. Torch is a soulless vampire. He feeds on humans. Should he get a free pass to kill others because he saved your lives?"

"Come on, Connor, let's leave the grownups to their infantile playground fighting." Dawn took Connor's hand and led him back towards the stairs.

"Hey!" Spike yelled. "Just where do you think you two are going?"

Buffy sighed, exhausted from all the fighting, and said, "Leave them alone, Spike."

Of course, he ignored her and stomped after them. Buffy followed, glad to leave Giles and Faith to stew in the living room.

"We're going to my room to get some peace and quiet."

"Oh, no, you're not! You know the rule. No boys in your room," Spike said, blocking their progress.

Buffy yanked him out of the way, and they struggled for a few seconds. Dawn and Connor stood a few steps up and watched, fascinated.

"Will you stop being such a jerk?" Buffy said. She gave Spike a good shove, and while he smoothed down his duster, she turned to address the teens. "Keep the door open."

Spike glared at her, but wisely kept his mouth shut. He turned away and headed back to the living room. She couldn't believe him. With all that was going on with Torch, he was still fixated on Connor. Even though she'd begged him to just let them be, telling Spike she was positive that the two teens would lose interest in each other if they were left to themselves. By the time she gathered herself together and let the anger go, he was sorting the items into two bags, one with clothes, the other with the booze. They heard a car pull up and walked together to the front door.

It was dark enough for them to go out and just as they cleared the steps, Spike turned to Buffy, his head tilted. "You called Angel?"

"He knows this Wolfram and Hart group. Of course I called him. He says that they tried this same thing on him when they brought Darla back."

Gunn got out and ran to the trunk. He turned the key and popped it open. Angel jumped out, tossing the blanket that he'd covered up in back into the trunk before slamming it shut.

Angel paused to look up at the nearly black sky. "Perfect timing, Gunn."

"Told you I'd get you here fast," the tall man said, grinning at his boss.

Connor and Dawn came out, but went no further than the porch. Buffy's heart constricted at the look passing between Connor and Angel. It was so obvious that they both wanted to mend their relationship, but they were too stubborn.

Connor turned his hurt gaze on Spike, pointing at him. "You called my da—Angel?"

"I didn't call him," Spike said, sounding disgusted. "Buffy did." He whirled around, saying to Angel, "But you're taking the kid with you when you go."

Angel nodded and, as Connor started to protest, cut him off to ask Buffy, "Where are they?"

"At Spike's old crypt."

"What are we waiting for then?" Angel asked, his lips drawn in a straight line.

Gunn pointed towards the house. "I'll just stay here and catch up with Junior."

~ * ~ * ~

Spike and Buffy stopped in front of the door to the crypt. Spike wanted to tell her he was sorry, but the words just wouldn't come out. They'd walked ahead of Faith and Angel, and even though they'd kept their voices low, Spike knew Buffy was embarrassed that the other two knew they'd been fighting the whole way there.

Connor was getting to be more of a problem. Spike should just back down and get over his aversion to the idea of Dawn having a boyfriend or the way Connor was sniffing after her. But Dawn was family. She was basically his sister-in-law and no one else seemed to care how close those kids were getting. If Buffy would just see things the way he did. But, that wasn't usually the case. All he ever got from her on the subject was an order to back off. To let the thing between the teenagers run its course. Like hell he would.

He bit back a curse and pounded on the door, not wanting to just barge in on the reunited couple. It was clear that Buffy didn't care about being polite as she went ahead and pushed the door open, just as the other two caught up to them.

"Hey there," Andra said, standing up and adjusting her shirt. "Looks like you brought us some things."

"And dragged in a couple of mangy pets with you, eh?" Torch said, nodding his head at the strangers who were standing quietly behind Buffy and Spike. He got the last button done on his jeans, but didn't bother putting the dirty t-shirt on. "Please tell me ya got me something to drink?"

"Looks like you could use a new shirt, too." Buffy grinned and tossed him the green one.

"What are they doing here?" Andra asked while Torch buttoned up his new shirt.

Angel brushed past Buffy and with his usual dour expression on his face, he said, "Buffy called me. What they did to you," Angel said to Andra, and pointed to Torch, "they did to me once. Bringing my sire back."

Andra nodded. "Stupid lawyers." She quickly turned her gaze to Torch. "Not that I'm not grateful to have him back, but if that bitch weren't already dead, I'd be tracking her down right about now."

"And that's why I'm here," Faith said, stepping forward.

"You'd best stay back," Andra said, menace dripping from her voice. "I like you, Slayer, but I won't hesitate to lay you out if you threaten him."

Torch glared at Andra. "I can take care of myself, woman."

"Maybe so," Spike said. "But we've got your back. Just in case." Addressing Faith, Spike said, "Say your piece and let us get on with things here."

Spike almost felt bad for Faith. She was one slayer in the midst of five vampires. Sure four of them had souls and two were once slayers themselves, but it was obvious that only Angel would back her up, if the need arose.

Faith held her hands out. "Look, I'm just here because I have a job to do. You try to feed on the citizens and I'll have to stake your ass. As long as we're clear on that, it's cool."

Torch looked Faith up and down and back up again. One corner of his mouth hitched up, he let out a small laugh and then grinned widely at her. Without taking his eyes off her, Torch said, "Damn, Spike, my theory is correct. They really only come called in one way. Bonnie."

"What?" Faith asked, scowling at Spike's laughter and the smiles from Buffy and Andra.

"Can't argue with you there," Spike said. "But tell her what she wants to hear so we can get rid of her."

"Yeah, lass, I do solemnly swear not to snack on your people."

"Well, you better not. 'Cause then I'd have to dust you. Friends or no friends." Faith glared at them all and strutted to the door. She paused before she went out, turning back to them. "I think it would be best for everyone if Andra took her boy here and got out my town."


	7. Chapter Seven: I'll Drink to That!

**League of Souls**

Chapter Seven: I'll Drink to That!

Spike rolled his eyes when there was a knock on the bathroom door. He ignored it and pulled his t-shirt on over his head. A second later, another knock sounded.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," he told whoever it was. "I'll be out in a sec."

He quickly ran the comb through his hair and coated the heavily gelled and straightened locks with hairspray. He smiled at the blank mirror, covered in condensation from his shower, and used a finger to write _Too many people, not enough bathrooms_.

"What's taking so long? You're a vampire! You can't even see yourself in the mirror."

Spike punched the wall near the door and growled. He whipped open the door and bared his fangs at the intruder.

"What the hell are you still doing here?"

Connor folded his arms across his chest and smirked. "Angel can't make me leave, and Giles and Faith said I could stay."

Spike shoved the boy out of the way and stomped down the stairs. "Buffy!" He practically ripped the basement door off its hinges in his haste. "Buffy!"

"What's wrong?" she asked, confused, when he got down the stairs and into their room. She jumped when the door slammed behind him. "Calm down and tell me."

Pointing to the ceiling, he shouted, "He's still here. Why?"

"Connor?" She blinked in confusion.

"Yeah."

"I didn't even know he was still here."

Trying to calm down, Spike went to the closet that Xander had made for them and put his duster on. They'd spent hours with Andra and Torch last night, only coming back to the house with minutes to spare before the sun came up. Angel had stayed for an hour after Faith left. They'd all agreed that they had to do something about Wolfram and Hart. Angel was headed back to L.A. to get his people working on a plan. Buffy and Spike offered their assistance if it were needed, but made it clear their first priority was to get Andra and Torch safely out of the country.

The thought that Connor might still be in Sunnydale had never crossed Spike's mind when they got home to the dark house with the humans already sound asleep. He couldn't understand why Giles would agree to let Connor stay. Surely Giles wasn't happy to have to share his room with the boy. Frustrated and ready to kill Angel, Spike grabbed a candle off the shelf near him and chucked it across the room.

"Angel told me he would take that bastard home with him!"

"So, he's here for a little longer." Buffy said, running a brush through her hair. "We've got more important things to worry about right now."

"More important—nothing's more important than family."

"And none of our family is in danger at the moment, but Torch is a big problem."

They'd left Andra and Torch to decide where they wanted to go. They were going over to the crypt at sundown and once they had a destination, it would be easy to get them to the airport and smuggle them on a plane.

"Okay, let's get over there. But as soon as we see those two off, we're going to discuss this…this thing with Dawn and Connor. You might not see it as a danger, but I do. Who's to say that Connor won't flip out on her. I want it stopped."

Buffy went to him and wrapped her arms around his waist inside his coat. He relaxed slightly as she stared up at him with a soft smile on her face. Pulling her closer, he let the tension go and hugged her.

"I know," she said against his shoulder, "that you care about Dawn, but I can't help but think that this is more about Connor being Angel's son than anything else."

Spike got loose from her and stomped to the door, deciding that it was best if he didn't say anything at all. It hurt that she would think that. It angered him that she refused to take his side.

He knew that if he spoke, he'd just put his foot in his mouth and they would end up fighting again.

~ * ~ * ~

Buffy got to the crypt before Spike because she refused to walk with him if he wouldn't even talk to her. There were times when she wished Spike would just be quiet, but getting the silent treatment was another thing altogether. If he wanted to be that way, then she didn't want to be around him.

She stopped just inside and turned away slightly at the sight of Andra and Torch groping and kissing each other on top of the sarcophagus. She was just grateful that they had all their clothes on. Spike came up behind her and cleared his throat, the noise ringing out in the vast, almost empty space.

Ignoring Buffy, he went around her and held up his brown paper bag. "I've brought dinner, kiddies." They'd hopped off the sarcophagus and Spike placed the bag there. He pulled out the two Styrofoam cups with lids. "You'll have to have it at room temp."

The face Torch made brought a smile to Buffy and Andra's lips.

He gingerly took his cup and sniffed the dark red liquid. "How can you stand to eat this stuff day in and day out?"

Andra shrugged. "Just think of it as haggis."

"Haggis, I could eat," Torch said, taking a sip of the tepid liquid and shuddering.

"So have you decided where you want to go?" Spike asked.

"Sort of," Andra answered after downing half her cup. "We were thinking Spain or maybe Belgium."

Torch put his cup down and met Spike's eyes for a moment, before looking away. "Actually, Andra, I was thinking about this while you were sleeping. I think I'd like to go home."

"You don't mean Scotland, do you?" Andra asked, her eyes wide with surprise.

The play of emotions on Torch's face clearly said how much he was struggling. He nodded. "Yes, I mean home."

Buffy frowned. "I thought you said you would never go back there, because you can't feed off your people."

"You speak the truth." Torch grabbed his cup again and they waited for him to down the contents. He glared at the empty cup and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "I'll be needing to take a detour before Scotland." He was staring at his shoes now. "You still have those directions for Africa, right?"

Buffy glanced at Spike, who was taken aback by Torch's question. It took him a few seconds to find his voice. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

With her gaze still on his face, Buffy reached out and grabbed Spike's hand. She took a quick look at Andra, who was dumbstruck.

Andra's soft eyes filled with unshed tears. "Really, Torch? Africa?"

"Aye, lass. If this fool could do it, then I suppose I could too. For you."

Ignoring the insult, Spike squeezed Buffy's hand and said, "It's not easy. What you'll have to do. But well worth it."

"We should go with them," Buffy blurted out. The thought of what Spike had gone through alone was horrible and it might help if they could be there to make things easier.

"That's an idea," Spike said. "I could lead you to the right cave and you… You'll probably need a week or two to recover from the after effects."

Torch shrugged. "Won't stop you, if you want to come along."

"I'd be grateful if you two came with us," Andra said, still too shocked to say much else.

"I guess we're all taking a trip to Africa," Buffy said with a small smile.

Spike scratched behind his ear and said, "We'll need to go home and pack a few things. Shouldn't take us long. How 'bout you meet us in front of the cemetery gates in an hour?"

"Sure thing," Andra said.

"It's a two hour drive to LAX and then a sixteen hour flight to Africa," Spike said. "We'll bring food and maybe a deck of cards or something."

Spike and Buffy left Andra and Torch discussing the fact that neither one had ever flown in an airplane. They shut the door to the crypt, but Spike stopped her from walking further.

"We need to talk about Connor."

Buffy took a quick moment to sigh and glance heavenward before saying, "What's there to talk about?"

"He can't stay at the house with us gone. You have to convince Giles to make him go back to Los Angeles. We could even drop him off on the way to the airport."

"No."

"No?"

"You heard me. I have no problem with him being there. Dawn has a little crush on him, but I'm not worried about it."

Spike threw his hands up and dropped them with a slap onto his coat. "Why can't you back me up on this? Is that too much to ask?"

"Is it too much to ask for me to make up my own mind?" Buffy yelled back.

He leaned forward, getting in her face. "How many times have I ever tried to get you to change your mind about something? And… and how many times have you told me that I'm a good judge of character? Huh?"

She gave him a little shove and soon they were shouting at each other at the top of their lungs. Andra and Torch came running, but stopped and watched curiously. Until Buffy pulled her arm back, ready to deck Spike.

Andra grabbed her arm.

"That's your answer to everything, isn't?" Spike growled. "Let her go. She wants to hit me, let her hit me. It's not like she hasn't done it before."

Torch got between them. "What the bleeding hell is wrong with you two? You're supposed to be in love with each other." He looked past Buffy and smiled fondly at Andra while Spike's nostrils flared and Buffy glared at Spike. "You want to waste your time together fighting? You want to be idiots like Andra and I were, wasting decade after decade being apart?"

Buffy sighed and shook her head.

"Well then stop the bickering, already."

"Is this about Dawn?" Andra asked, letting go of Buffy's arm.

Spike nodded, and Buffy said, "Yes. He just won't be reasonable about Connor."

With tight lips, Spike countered her. "And she won't see reason. She's blind when it comes to Angel's son, and I won't stand by and let Dawn get hurt because of it."

Andra strutted forward, grabbed Spike by his jacket and pulled him away, saying, "We'll be right back."

"Hey!" Spike said, trying to get free.

"Just shut your gob and come along," Andra said.

Buffy watched them go and started to make small talk with Torch, but she wasn't able to stamp down her hurt feelings over Spike's words or her embarrassment for her own behavior enough to carry on any kind of conversation. She glanced down at her hand. The one that she had been about to punch Spike with. She twisted the emerald and diamond ring back and forth over her finger and blinked back the tears threatening to spill over.

Not three minutes later, Spike and Andra were back. Andra didn't even look at Buffy, she just grabbed Torch's hand and pulled him in to the crypt.

Spike stood a few feet away, awkwardly avoiding her questioning gaze. "If we're going to LAX before sunup, we need to get moving." He turned on his heels and trudged away from her.

The few minutes they spent packing in the basement were tense. Buffy kept stealing glances at him. His jaw ticked and every once in a while, she caught his mouth moving as he silently talked to himself. Between them they overstuffed a duffle bag and while she rearranged some things to make it all fit, he walked away, shutting the door behind him. Once she had it right, she took the bag with her and went up the steps. She was going to start waking the rest of the house up to say goodbye and let them know they would be gone, but Spike had beat her to it.

Giles, Dawn and Faith were sitting on the couch, half-awake, but Spike and Connor were conspicuously absent. Dawn stood and gave Buffy a hug.

"Spike says you're going on a trip?"

"We're going with Andra and Torch, out of the country." Buffy said it while smoothing Dawn's hair back, but her eyes searched out Giles. "We'll be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Where are they going?" Giles asked.

"Andra doesn't want you or the council to know and we promised not to say." Buffy stared at her tennis shoes. "Sorry." Gazing at Dawn, she said, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too. Just a couple of weeks, right?"

"Yes. And do me a favor and don't do anything stupid while we're gone. Spike is—"

"I know, I know. I wish he'd trust me," Dawn said with a roll of her eyes.

Buffy couldn't help but smile at her sister. "It's not you he doesn't trust."

Faith stood up. "Spike has asked me to keep an eye on Connor. As if I hadn't been already." She put her hand on Buffy's shoulder. "Have a good time on your trip. Tell Spike I said goodbye. I'm beat and I need to go back to sleep."

As Faith disappeared towards the stairs, Spike and a very quiet Connor came in from the kitchen. Buffy stood by while he gave Dawn a hug, asked Giles again to watch out for her and then glared at Connor before he said, "Don't forget what I told you."

"I won't," was all Connor said, before he headed back up the stairs.

~ * ~ * ~

The airport was in a state of quiet activity. People rushed here and there, but the humans looked sleepy and were all running on caffeine and sugar. The group of four vampires stayed in the building long enough to find a plane leaving for Africa within the hour and then they worked out a plan to get on the tarmac.

Twenty hair-raising minutes later, they were settled in the back of the cargo hold of a commercial jet, doing their best to stay still as more luggage was tossed in. They kept quiet until the plane was up in the air and the landing gear had clanged back into place, tucking into the body of the plane.

Spike smirked at the two virgin flyers, gripping each other tightly. "Least we know what scares big bad Torch."

The orange haired vampire glared at Spike. "You'd best be quiet over there."

Spike dug into the duffle bag and pulled out a deck of cards. "We have a long trip ahead of us. What say we get a game going?"

They all worked to clear a space, using the softer luggage to lean against and a rigid case as a table for the cards.

"Did you bring refreshments?" Torch asked with one brow raised.

Buffy reached into their bag and pulled out a bottle of amber liquid. "You're travelling with Spike. Of course there's booze involved."

She tossed the bottle to Torch who got it opened and held it up. "To good friends, sturdy planes, entertainment," he pointed the bottle at the cards, "hot women and all the time in the world."

"I'll drink to that," Spike said with a chuckle and then took the offered bottle from Buffy after she'd had her drink.

He handed it to Andra. She grinned. "Let's not forget the hot men!" With a laugh, she took a long drink.


	8. Chapter Eight: Right, Right, Right!

**League of Souls**

Chapter Eight: Right, Right, Right!

Buffy was glad to be back on American soil. She rolled down the window and let the cool air blow through her hair as Spike merged the DeSoto onto the freeway. If she never saw another plane in her life, she'd be very happy. They'd been delayed in Boston for three hours, and hiding from the workers coming in and out of the cargo hold had frazzled her nerves.

She glanced over at Spike, smiling softly at him. He looked so at home behind the wheel of his car. Already he had the Sex Pistols blaring on the radio. He sang along, tapping one hand to the beat on his thigh.

They'd been gone for seventeen grueling days. Buffy wondered how everyone was doing at home. The only phone call they had been able to make was six days into the trip. The place they were staying while Torch got used to the soul didn't have phones. They'd travelled to the nearest town for supplies and found a phone that worked. All had been well then, so she wasn't expecting to hear any bad news. It was just the not knowing.

"You don't think it was too soon for them to have gone off to Scotland, do you?" Spike suddenly said. He turned down the music and waited for her answer.

"I don't think so. Torch looked good. Seemed to have himself back together."

Spike nodded and kept his eyes on the road. "He just had such a rough time of it, you know?"

And he had. Torch had stumbled out of the hut that covered the entrance of the cave in quite a state. Even though Spike had tried to prepare them for all that they would experience, seeing the normally tough and nonchalant vampire with burnt flesh, haunted eyes and singed hair was a shock to them all. Getting him to the place they'd rented was a chore as he wouldn't sit still and kept begging them to stake him. He kept yelling about not deserving to live and tearing at what little clothing still hung to his form.

"All those days we spent taking turns guarding him," Buffy said. "I was so worried he'd get by one of us and walk out into the sunlight."

Spike sighed. "I know. The only thing that stopped me from doing that was knowing that I had to get back to Sunnydale and beg your forgiveness for the things I'd done."

"I can't believe you did all that alone. And then you came back here and had to deal with finding out I was a vampire. After seeing what Torch went through, I can really appreciate how strong you really are. I mean, you were there for me, when you probably needed someone there for you. You are amazing."

He took his eyes off the road to gaze at her. "So are you."

Ignoring his compliment she said, "Torch doesn't smile much, but the way he looked at Andra before they got on that plane to Scotland--that was the nicest smile I've ever seen from him."

"He won't regret getting his soul." Spike took her hand. "I never have. In fact, wish I'd done it about a year earlier."

She scooted closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder. "So what are we going to do about Dawn and Connor?"

He let go of her hand. "I don't know. I hate that's he's staying at the house, and you know I want him gone. But for some reason, no one else seems to see it that way. I promised to shut my gob about it, to keep the peace, but it's not going to be easy."

"Thank you."

"I did tell him that if he hurt her in any way, I'd kill him when I got back."

Not wanting to start a fight with him again, she left it at that and Spike kept quiet all the way home. Buffy didn't like disagreeing with him. It wasn't the first or the last thing they'd ever fight about, but she knew that Dawn hated being part of the reason for their fighting. She didn't hate it enough to stop crushing on Angel's son, but Buffy couldn't blame her. She was young and latching on to any guy that showed her attention.

They pulled up to the curb just before nine. Lights were on everywhere in the house. Not able to wait a second longer, she jumped out of the car and hurried to the door, leaving Spike to get their bag.

The living room was packed with her friends, all watching a horror flick. Xander used the remote to pause the movie and the next thing she knew, everyone was hugging her and exclaiming how much they'd missed her. Spike was able to take a step into the room before Dawn threw herself at him and gave him a big hug. The others greeted him.

"Where's Angel's spawn?" Spike finally asked.

Dawn backed away from him, sitting on the arm of the couch. She shrugged. "He went back to L.A. about a week ago."

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep. I think he got bored with no one to piss off after you left," Dawn said without much emotion.

"I'm sorry he left," Buffy told her softly.

"No big deal." Dawn dropped into the open spot on the couch next to the arm. "Wanna watch this movie with us?"

Buffy glanced at Spike, who jerked his head in the direction of the basement. "We're both pretty wiped out. Think we'll just go get some rest."

"Wait!" Xander said, stepping forward. He glanced back at the others, who encouraged him to go on. "We're all dying to know where you went with the other vampires and why."

Buffy smiled at that. It would have been impossible to tell any of them earlier without it getting back to the Council. But now that Andra and Torch were safely in Scotland, she figured it couldn't hurt to tell them where they had been.

"We took Torch to Africa," Spike said before she could say it.

Giles was now curious. "What for?"

"That's where Spike went when he got his soul," Buffy said softly, gazing at him. After all this time, she was still amazed that he'd done that for her.

Dawn looked just as shocked as the others did. "So, there's like five of you now?"

"Yes. Five vampires with souls," Buffy stated the obvious. She liked the sound of it.

"You guys are like the Justice League or something," Xander blurted out. "Fighting their own kind to keep the humans safe."

Spike rolled his eyes. "We're not comic book heroes."

"Yeah, but you gotta admit, it would make for a good story," Faith said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "The League of Souls. They're on your side."

With a laugh, Dawn added, "Yeah, they could make movies about you and you could have your own theme song and—"

"Stop already," Spike said, putting his hand up. He made a face. "League of Souls. That's just stupid. I think I'll go downstairs and unpack. You coming?"

Buffy couldn't help but smile with the others over Spike's complaints. "You go on down. I'll be there in a minute."

By the time she got downstairs and had their door locked behind them, Spike had all the dirty clothes in the hamper and was folding the duffle bag to put it away. She stopped to take in their small, dark, yet cozy living space.

"Did Giles want all the details?" Spike asked, as he sat down on the couch and took his boots off."

"He did, but I put him off." She paused to sit down with him, their knees touching. "I asked Dawn what happened with Connor."

"He didn't hurt her feelings, did he?" Spike tensed up, ready to go kill the boy if her answer was yes.

"No. I asked Dawn how she felt about Connor leaving and she didn't seem bothered by it. Said that she was getting tired of him always complaining about how dumb Angel was and how hard his life was."

Spike shook his slowly. "Like father, like son." He raised a brow at her, tilting his head. "So, I'm guessing you're dying to say it. Might as well get it over with."

Buffy smirked at him, cleared her throat and said, "I told you so."

With a big smile on his face, he said, "I'm glad you were right."

"Ooh! Say that again."

"What?"

"That part where I was right."

"You little minx! Come here." He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her onto his lap. "You were right, okay?"

She kissed his nose, happy that the whole Connor thing was over. "It turns me on to hear you say that."

"You were right," he said in a deep voice and he kissed her collarbone. "I was wrong." He planted little kisses up her neck and she held on to his shoulders and tilted her head back. "Right, right, right."

Buffy relaxed and let herself enjoy Spike's attentions, thinking that, yes, everything was right in the world.


End file.
